Victor Frankenstein
by mugglewithmagic
Summary: Victor Frankenstein is a young boy who lost his dog, Sparky, in a car crash. After being inspired by his boring professor, Walton, he brings his lovable dog back to life. But this, of course, has consequences. Based on the story Frankenstein.


Seeing as it is not found on this site, I would like to mention that this story is also based on the movie Frankenweenie which was based on the book, Frankenstein.

Hope you enjoy.

"Ten years…" he mused, "It has been ten years since everything changed." Victor Frankenstein was now twenty years old, lying on his bed remembering how it all began.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Okay class, let's pick up on where we left off in our science books…" Mr. Walton droned. Victor was dejected. His pet dog died just yesterday, and this teacher was now mocking a dead frog. "…Now, let us see what happens when we introduce electricity into its system…" And it was then, when those legs jolted upwards, that Victor suddenly came up with an ingenious plan._

_**FLASHBACK END **_

"And look where that idea brought me," Victor said, hatefully glaring at the wall in front of him, "A jail cell."

Victor Frankenstein, at the age of ten, was arrested for raising the dead. The U.S government called him a threat to society. "What if our enemies found out how to revive humans?" they tried to explain. And, after putting this international threat in an isolated jail cell near them ("We must keep an eye on him"), they attempted to find out this secret for themselves. For ten years, they used almost every torture known to man on an adolescent boy for this very secret.

Suddenly, he was brought out of his thoughts when his cell door opened and in came a man with what looked like his lunch. He gave a toothy grin before saying, "Officer Elton Jackson will be seeing you in an hour, I'm sure you know what for." Oh he knew very well… last week's bruises can attest to that. You'd think that after ten years, these people would learn that he would never reveal how he had revived his dog. When the man left, he looked down at his bacon and eggs and ate. It was strange though, they didn't normally give him this great of a lunch. Officer Jackson must be in a joyful mood today…he snorted. Who was he kidding?

Officer Elton Jackson was probably the cruelest man on earth. The black-haired man was never happy. And, being the kind man he was, he made everyone else unhappy. He was the complete opposite of Sparky.

Sparky… he really missed that dog. It was the only living friend he has, but the governmental research corps was keeping him to study. Mr. Chambers… Rose… Frank… they were all killed in order to make him crack. He almost did when they murdered his parents trying to figure out how to bring living organisms to life. But they would have died in vain and he would have tarnished their memories.

He looked at the black clock to his right. It was almost time for him to see Officer Jackson. And just as he said that, another man came in to bring him to Officer Jackson's office. In five minutes, they finally reached his door. As the man knocked, the esteemed officer called out, "Come in."

The man then left and left Victor with Officer Jackson. "Why hello Victor, had a good day so far?" Elton pleasantly inquired. That was peculiar. Who knew this man can actually be happy? "Sit down." he abruptly said while indicating the stool in front of him. As Victor sat down, Mr. Jackson just as abruptly stood up and walked behind Victor and began to gaze at the door. "You know, you still haven't answered me," he remarked, "How was your day?"

"Good," Victor mumbled. Without warning, Victor fell to the ground. He looked fearfully at Officer Jackson who was now looking at him from above, smirking banefully. "You didn't think I would just give you delicious food for no reason, did you?" He asked in that same pleasant tone. It was poisoned! Victor knew there was something wrong!

"Yes, I poisoned you. The government no longer needs you. We finally figured out how to bring humans back from the dead. Unfortunately we killed your dog while we were at it. We couldn't be leaving that around after all." Sparky! The only thing making him live was now dead. He looked upwards at Officer Jackson's desk hopelessly. Until an idea sprang to his mind; his gun! If he could just reach that gun on the top of the desk, maybe, just maybe, he can enact revenge on the one who killed everyone he knew. First he'd need to distract him.

"Who else knows?" Victor whispered.

"Oh, no one but me of course. I killed all those who researched on this project. Wouldn't want those people to spill the beans after all," he responded, "But you see, that's not all I'll do. Why would I tell people how to raise the dead when I can keep it to myself for my own use? Oh yes, with this, I will be unstoppable. I will create my own army by reviving thousands of people. Nobody will be able to stop me! And I'll rule the world!"

Victor was furious. He had to stop this murdering lunatic. The desk was only one foot away now, thanks to that man's rambling. While the man was speaking, Victor crawled as much as he could towards the desk. He will stop this murderer… for Mr. Chambers…for Frank…for his parents… for Sparky…

Officer Jackson was still gazing at the door, still in his own world. Now was his chance. With as much strength as he could muster, he stood up, using the edge of the desk as support. The gun was at the other end of the desk, so he quickly grabbed it and turned around and pointed the gun at the back of Officer Jackson. BANG! The police officer fell to the ground. He was dead.

Victor Frankenstein fell to the ground as well. He could feel his chest hurting and it was getting difficult to breathe. He was going to die soon. With his last breath, he looked at the ceiling, and smiled.

"I'm coming Sparky."


End file.
